


Death after Death

by Petersolacenovak



Series: Endgame Rewrites to Fix my Broken Heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A New Beginning, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Loki Angst, Loki actually really does care about his brother, M/M, Restarting what was already destroyed, even if he doesn't want to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: The doctor shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he blurted out, “We’re both dead.” He bit his lip and frowned at the horrified teen in front of him, “I mean, not technically ‘dead’ dead. Our bodies have just...crumbled away into dust and now are souls are wandering the soul stone for eternity...but we are not dead. Completely.”Or: What if those trapped in the soul stone were actually concious the whole time? What if instead of waiting around in the stone, they sought out a way to escape it and rejoin the Avengers to defeat Thanos in the end? And what if their way outta there is help from a certain trickster god?





	Death after Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want what I got in Endgame 
> 
> So I'm having a do-over

At first the only thing Peter could feel was cold. A freezing, spine tingling, heart stopping cold. A cold that made him feel like nothing was real, and that his entire existence was made up.

_(Aching)_

But then a jolt went through him, sending sparks down his arms and legs. It went all the way down to his toes, causing him to shake and shiver in reaction.

_(Burning)_

If not for the extreme pain in his body, he would have stayed absolutely silent, fearing Thanos was still attacking him. But the pain outnumbered the fear, and screams came out.

_(...Mr. Stark...)_

He screamed and screamed, not only for the excruciating burning in his chest, but the sizzling in his toes. His throat became raw with shrieks, only getting louder when he remembered the last moment of his last day on earth.

“MR. STARk!” He screamed, eyes unable to open, leading to projections of his memories playing on his still closed eyelids,

“Please…” He begged, feeling his face grow damp from tears he didn't know he had spilled.

_(God, sometimes he was pathetic)_

He cried harder, feeling tears drip down and rocks dig into his skin.

He must have been somewhere outside, as there was gravel in between his toes and sharp rocks digging into skin. Although, he still hadn't opened his eyes, so who knew if it was really rocks-and not bones of other victims-or maybe even small pieces of glass.

He was about to risk opening his eyes and taking in whatever hellhole he had been dropped into, when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, meaning someone was squatting down on the ground next to him.

Whoever it was did not have time to ask Peter anything, as he was jumping straight into the air in an instant, with both fists raised. His vision seemed to be blurred, only able to make out a tall figure in front of him. His spidey senses went off crazily, causing him to smack the person fiercely and point a web shooter in their face.

“Woah, Peter, it’s me.” A familiar voice yelped, ducking out of the way when Peter threw a right hook at the figure’s head. Peter blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyesight and see who was really in front of him. He wiped one hand over his eyes, the other still aiming at the stranger’s threat.

“Peter,” The stranger repeated, “I need you to calm down and look at me, okay?” The person moved forward, forcing Peter to stumble back and wave another fist in the air. He blinked a few more times, his vision becoming more clear as time passed.

The figure turned out to be a man, it seemed, with a red cape fluttering behind him.

“It’s me, Mr. Parker!” The man shouted, seeming to become more desperate, and Peter realized then, there was a hint of fear in the man’s voice.

_(It was his fault)_

Peter took a step forward, trying to get a good look at the man, his web shooter still up and ready.

“Dr. Strange! It's me! Dr. Strange!” The man shouted finally, his hands waving wildly as he gestured to himself.

Peter stopped as his vision came back to normal and he was able to fully recognize who he was standing next to. Dr. Stephen Strange stood in front of him, his face dirty with dust, dirt, and a few specks of blood (Which Peter had no idea if it was his or someone else's). His clothes were much cleaner than Peter remembered however, and for some strange reason they were white silk-but still in the exact style they usually were.

( _We're in the Endgame now_ )

“...D-Dr. Strange?” Peter whimpered out-unable to care in that specific moment that he sounded like his younger self. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears by then, having no clue what was happening or where they were-

Peter took the moment to look around, his entire body freezing as he saw the endless purple rocks spread out before them. Everywhere he looked, he saw rocks and sand, all in the same shade of a light violet, the only different color being Dr. Strange’s odd clothing.

“Wh-where are we?” He stuttered out before rambling on, “What the heck are you wearing? When did you have time to change? Where's Thanos? Where are the guardians? Where's Mr. Stark?” He frowned, twirling around to search for his mentor before looking at Stephen, “Where is he?” He demanded.

The sorcerer gave him a pained look-not to show his irritance at all the questions-but because he was about to tell a child he would likely never see his family again, living out the rest of it, stuck in an endless field of rock and dirt.

“Tony is on his way back to earth, I assume,” He sighed, “I left an open portal waiting for him before my death, in hope he would have enough strength to get his way through-but let us pray, Nebula helped him also.” Stephen explained, telling Peter everything he could about what happened to his mentor.

Peter did not seem to be calmed by Stephen words, instead  getting more and more terrified as Strange went on.

( _Not his fault....yours)_

“Before your death?” He shrieked, eyes almost drowning in panic as he looked to the sorcerer supreme for answers, “What do you mean, ‘before your death’?”

The doctor shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he blurted out, “We’re both dead.” He bit his lip and frowned at the horrified teen in front of him, “I mean, not technically ‘dead’ dead. Our bodies have just...crumbled away into dust and now are souls are wandering the soul stone for eternity...but we are not dead. Completely.”

Dr. Strange, who was known for being serious and unable to deal with immaturity or lack of interest and intelligence in a person-was, in that moment, very awkward and fidgety as he talked to someone about ¼ of his age.

“I-I’m...dead?” Peter asked hoarsely, threat too full with emotion to talk properly. He looked down at his hands, them shaking slightly it seemed, although Peter couldn't be sure if it was that or just his eyes still acting badly.

“Don't worry, Peter,” Stephen said, voice a little too forced with hope, “We are going to get out of here in no time. All we have to do is find the way out.” He looked to the sky with determination, stepping off a rock and letting his cape levitate him off the ground as spoke.

Peter’s face brightened as he looked up at the doctor, “And you know where that is?” He asked with a large smile plastered on his lips, eyes following Stephen’s every move.

“Erm,” The Doctor faltered, “Well, yes, I do, but-”

“That's fantastic!” Peter yelped, letting his emotions take over as he jumped in the air with a pumped up attitude and balled up fist of passion.

“Peter-” Strange tried.

“I'll be with Mr. Stark in no time!” Peter continued to shout, “Aunt May won't even know I died! She'll just think I'm still on my field trip-or I lost track of time and on the way home and decided to crash at Stark Tower! I'm gonna be home before she even realizes I'm missing!”

Stephen’s expression became soft and sorrowed as he tried again to say, “No, Peter, wait-”

“Maybe before I get home, we can stop and kill Thanos on the way! You can just, like open a portal and cut off his arm with the infinity gauntlet on it!” Peter rambled on and on and on, still going.

After a moment of scolding himself for speaking so careslessly in front of a child, Stephen cut Peter off by saying, “I know how to leave, but I don't have the power to do so.”

The energetic boy stopped, facing away from Stephen, but still audibly turning his mouth from a grin to a horrified open mouth of shock.

_(Death...him...Tony)_

“But-what-” The boy stuttered, craning his neck to look Strange in the eyes, “You're the sorcerer supreme, Mr. Strange. You're a magician! You can solve anything, you've just gotta-um, you need to-”

“Peter,” The man said, “We lost. We don't really know where exactly we are or where to go from here” His voice became thick, words unable to come out as he tried to comfort the younger male, “I-let's just-I assume the others who died in the snap are somewhere around here as well. Would you like to help me search for them?”

Peter eyed the man and wiped at his nose, looking down to his feet with a frown.

“I-I don't really have a choice, do I?” He asked, running his hands through his hair as Stephen shook  like a leaf, confident aura drifting away.

"We don't." Stephen agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> ::::)


End file.
